Everybody Wants A Piece of Cas
by Gatergirl79
Summary: A thousand years ago, three angels where chased through the streets of Sodom and Gomorrah by lustful hordes, now its Castiel's turn and only one person can save him. A/N: This is set before 6x18. I have not seen season 6 though I know enough to write this.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Spoilers - I guess kind of. I haven't actually seen season six but I know enough about what happened to drop hints. So if you also haven't seen it, and don't want to know what's happening don't read. :D**

**Setting: Set somewhere before 6x18.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER ONE<p>

Dean sat facing the barricaded door a loaded shotgun resting across his knees. He'd already sent one man to the hospital and given a pizza boy a broken nose.

Then there was his brother and Bobby, handcuffed to an ancient radiator in the room next door. Everything had started out so normal, they'd arrived in this small Wisconsin town after a tip that Eve was around. Castiel had met them here determined to help them locate the escape mother of all.

Everything had seemed alright, if a little strange when they stopped by a diner for breakfast after driving over night.

Dean hadn't really been paying much attention at first. Cas usually got strange looks, walking around looking like a tax-account who'd been pulled through a hedge backwards tended to get noticed.

But when the bright young red-haired waitress stopped, looked Cas dead in the eye, winked and licked her lips seductively, that caught Dean's attention, he'd laughed the second the waitress had vanished. Teasing Cas relentlessly through their breakfast. There was nothing more enjoyable to Dean Winchester than watching that up-tight little angel of the lord blush scarlet.

That amusement had quickly vanished when they'd gotten up to leave. The waitress had given Cas a piece of paper with her number, which he'd stared down at confusing.

"What is this for?"

"Call me." she'd sighed, all goofy-like.

"Why?"

Dean laughed, snatched the paper from Cass hand and placed it in the angels' top-pocket before smiling at the waitress. "I'll make sure he does." Then they'd headed for the door. That was when everything got just a little bit creepy as a large trucker type stepped into their path.

"Hey." he said in a low deep and somewhat menacing voice.

"Hello." Cas replied in his usual well-mannered ignorance.

"And what's your name?"

"Castiel."

"Nice." The trucker smiled.

The Trucker was giving Cas a look that made Dean think of a prison movie where the big brawny tough guy wanted to make the pretty new arrival his bitch. Dean acted quickly and without thought. "Listen bigfoot we don't want any trouble."

The truck guy didn't say anything, or take his eyes of Cas as he pushed Dean unceremoniously aside. Dean stumbled and glanced around for backup only to notice that Bobby and Sam had already left the diner.

The guy took a step towards Cas and the angel had at least the comment sense to back away, problem was Cas backed right into the waiting arms of another guy. He looked around to meet dark brown eyes and a gentle smile.

"Hi."

Dean looked from the trucker to the average Joe and something in his gut tightened. What the hell was going on here, some kind of gay convention in town? He moved between them, grabbing the collar of Cass trench-coat with his left hand while brandishing his firearm with his right. It may have been slight overkill but Dean wasn't in the mood for this shit. Not after driving all night and spending the last three day hunting a werewolf three states over. "Like I said we don't want trouble."

The diner was silent as Dean dragged the angel away from the men and towards the door. The only sound heard was a high pitched squeal that had Dean turning to glare at the trucker while pushing Cas behind him and out of the door.

Hitting the street, Dean put away his weapon and glared at the two men who'd abandoned him.

"What took you so long?" Sam asked nonchalantly.

"He pinched me." Cas replied, looking from Dean to Sam and back again, his eyes wide with confusion.

"Thanks for the back up." Dean snapped.

"What happened?" Bobby inquired with a frown.

"Who pinched you?" Sam asked, at the same time as Bobby.

"I had to fight off a couple of gay truckers..." Dean grumbled. "…One pinched his arse."

Sam and Bobby looked from Dean to Cas and smirked, then laughed. Dean cursed them a pair of idiot's before starting to march off, leaving Cas to the amused comments of his brother and friend.

They hadn't gone three feet before it happened again. Out of nowhere a soccer-mom pushed right past Dean, walked determinedly up to Cas and planted a kiss right on the angels' lips.

_At least this one wasn't a demon_. Dean thought.

The three hunters watched as the soccer-mom, pressed not only her lips but also her flatteringly curvaceous body up against Cass, until finally she whispered into his ear and left.

"What did she say?" Sam asked curiously not even trying to hide his grin.

"She gave me her address." Cas frowned looking back over his shoulder to the vanishing woman. "And that her husband wouldn't be home all weekend."

Dean rolled his eyes while Sam and Bobby laughed, Sam clapping the angel on the shoulder.

"Aren't we popular today?"

Dean glared at his companions. "Can we just get to work." he snapped.

"What crawled up your butt and died?" Bobby chuckled as they followed after him.

"Nothing, but I thought we were here to find Eve, not get Cas laid."

But that wasn't the last incident. In the time it took them to walk half a block three men and two women all made a b-line for Cass, either trying to kiss him, touch him in a way totally inappropriate in public, or pushing pieces of paper into his hand. When a short, balding second-hand-car-salesman type tapped Cas on the shoulder then proceeded to try and stick his tongue down the surprised angels throat, Dean had finally had enough.

He'd once again grabbed Cas by the back of his trench-coat, yanking him away with all his forced before taking swing at the complaining salesman. Sam, Bobby and Cas stared open mouthed as the guy fell back onto his butt, Dean shook the pain out of his hand as he looked around at the people gathering in the streets, none of them caring that Dean had just knocked some guy unconscious in the middle of the street, they were all preoccupied with watching the angel and he looked at Dean with that wide blue eyed confusion.

Dean turned. "I think it's time you get out of here."

Cas gave a brief nod in agreement and then… nothing. He was still standing there.

"What you waiting for?"

Cas tried again but nothing.

"Cas?"

"I – I can't."

"What you mean can't? I thought you were new and improved?"

Cas looked around him and tried to leave again with no luck. When he looked back at Dean he was bemused, angry and very nervous.

Dean glanced around again and saw that the citizens were closing in. "We don't have time for this." He stormed passed Cas, grabbing his sleeve in a vice grip and dragging him alone behind him, a concerned Bobby and Sam in their wake.

It was another three block till they reached the Impala and he swore – quite loudly. – that he was never parking so far away from a diner again.

By the time they all claimed into the car, there was a carnival of people following them.

"We're getting the hell out of Dodge." Dean grumbled.

"What about Eve?" Cas said serious.

"It's not all about Eve…" Dean tried to sound amused and light-hearted, but he didn't pull it off. He started the engine and pulled away from the curb, in the rear-view mirror he could see the peoples angry shouts, a few were even chasing after them.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

They headed for the highway but the moment they came within inches of the 'you're now leaving' sign the Impala stalled.

"Stalled?" Sam stared at Dean from the back seat.

His brother was trying to restart the engine, becoming more and more frustrated by the second. His baby never stalled. That just wasn't allowed.

"But the Impala never stalls."

"Shut up Sam!" Dean shouted, causing two men and an angel to stare at him in surprise.

Dean got out of the car in a thunderous mood and walked to the front, yanking up the hood with a fowl word. He was bent over the engine for a few long moments, more profanities spilling from his lips. He'd never sworn so much as he did in those few minutes. Even his companions were growing concerned, though they wouldn't say anything. When Dean Winchester was in a bad mood your best bet was to stay the hell away from him and keep your mouth shut.

He appeared at the driver's window, red, angry and with sweat pebbling his brow. "We're going to have to walk." He snapped.

"What?" the gathering said in unison.

"There's nothing I can see wrong with her. I'm going to have to come back with a tow truck, but we need to get Cas out of town, so we walk."

He pulled the keys from the ignition and walked around to the boot, pulling out his duffle bag before locking the baby up good and tight. Then he had Sam and Bobby help him push her to the side of the road. With each moment he was becoming more and more aggravated. He kept sending Cas angry glares and accusatory glances that said he blamed the angel completely for this.

With the Impala settled at the side of the road the four men set off towards the highway and hopefully a garage.

They hadn't gotten far before Cas called them. Dean wanted to ignore it but Sam and Bobby had looked around then stopped, forcing him to do the same. Cas was stood in the same place he'd been when he'd gotten out of the car.

"What the fuck are you waiting for? - _Move it_!" Dean shouted.

"I can't."

Dean gaze burned into the angel as he slowly walked back to him. "What do you mean _can't_!"

"I can't move Dean."

Dean mumbled under his breath as he took hold of Cass lapels and pulled.

There was a sound of ripping fabric but Cas didn't move. It was like trying to move a solid marble statue on your own. Dean tried a second time and a third but nothing, the angel wasn't budging.

"I'm not in the mood for this shit Cas!"

_Clearly_. They all thought but wouldn't dare voice.

"Go without me." Cas said in a bland logical voice.

"And leave you alone with the free love parade? I don't think so pal." Dean tried once more to get the angel to move by walking behind him and pushing but nothing. He even tried lifting him over his shoulder and carrying the nerd angel out of town, much to the amusement of Sam and Bobby and the embarrassment of Cas, but that was no good either, Dean quickly discovered that he couldn't move either until he put the angels feet back on the ground. Dean stood there frowning for a second, scratching the back of his head. "Cas?"

"Yes Dean."

"Back up."

Cas frowned baffled but did what he was told, the angel took a step back, then another and another.

Dean grunted. "Okay." He waved for Cas to come forward but after three steps Cas was stuck again.

"Interesting." Sam said from behind. "Seems like they don't want you to leave town."

"Thank you Mr. State-the-obvious."

"Jerk." Sam punched Dean's arm and received a glare of deathly propositions in return.

"So now what?" Bobby queried.

"Seems we're heading back into town until we figure out what the hell's going on." Dean grumbled, swearing some more. This was not the simple Eve hunt he'd expected.

Cas looked at his feet guiltily. The angel rarely showed the human emotions he felt and when he did it did something to Dean that made his insides tighten. He walked up to his friend and placed his hand on his shoulder, softening his voice, trying to calm the fury that was growing inside him. "We'll figure it out Cas."

The angels blue eyes rose to meet Dean and the pair just stared at each other for a few seconds that seemed more like hours.

"Dean?" Sam broke in.

Dean turned away from his angelic friend and met his brothers' slightly questioning gaze. "Yeah?"

"Dean if Cas can't leave, maybe that's why the Impala stalled."

That made sense to Dean, because baby never _ever_ stalled. He pulled out his car keys and got back behind the wheel. Instantly the engine started and moved forward when Dean hit the gas. He shot his brother a wide grin and noticed Cas behind him looking even guiltier than before.

Dean drove a few feet up the road before turning around and heading back toward them. Pausing he called for everyone to get in.

"What are we going to do?" Sam asked.

"Find a motel and set up camp, try to figure out what the hell is stopping Cas from leaving this town."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

They pulled up to a run-down motel that was as far away from the center of town as they could physically get. Cas was ordered to stay hidden in the car with Sam and Bobby while Dean went to get two rooms. When he came back he gave one of the keys to Sam and told him to get Cas inside quickly and hopeful without being seen, while he and Bobby got what they needed out of the trunk.

It took the two hunters a few minutes to empty as many of the weapons they could inconspicuously carry into the motel. Dean had no intention of being caught with his pants down.

Dean and Bobby walked into the motel room to find Sam backing Cas up against a wall.

"_What the fuck_!" Dean yelled.

Sam smiled over his shoulder at his brother before turning adoring eyes back on Cas. "I can see what you like about him Dean." Sam sighed, taking another step forward and raising his hand to brush as Cass dark hair.

"_Sam_!" Dean snapped. "Leave him alone."

Sam adoring gaze turned to anger as it meet his brother eye to eye. "What's wrong, I thought brothers were meant to share?"

"Sam…. Get away from him… _now_!" Dean growled, growing increasingly livid.

"Jealous are we?" Sam smirked.

Dean had decided he'd had enough of this shit and stepped between Cas and his brother. "Back off Sam…. Whatever's happening here is affecting you now."

Sam's eyes narrowed and his face tensed as it always did when he was really angry. Dean had the feeling that if he'd still had those demon powers, his head would have exploded like a scene out of _Scanners_.

"If you don't want him, Dean, let the rest of us have a go."

Dean didn't know why that had infuriated him so much but it had and before he knew what he was doing his fist was connecting with his brothers' jaw with a force he hadn't used on his kid brother since that fight over Ruby.

Sam staged for a few moments but then came back with his own swing. Dean ducked and brought his fist to Sam's ribs, swiftly followed by another punch to his jaw, Sam took a sharp breath but kept coming. Swing again and meeting Dean's cheek bone.

As Dean's head snapped around with the force of his brothers' blow, he saw that gaze in Bobby's eyes. It was becoming familiar to him now. His gaze shot to Cas who for the first time in a long time was looking panicked. Turning his attention back to his brother he swung again but missed as Sam's hunters skills took over, he dodged to the side, sending Dean staging forwards. He turned quickly, his gaze flickering between his brother and the angel that was being stalked by an aging coot.

"You don't need this Idjit, Cas." He heard Bobby saying.

Dean swallowed as he took another swing, full force and filled with desperation at his brothers' face. It worked and in seconds the boy staggered before falling back onto the motel room floor.

"You're the only person in the world that can make a trench-coat look sexy." Bobby was saying.

"T-technically it's an overcoat." Cas correct.

Dean rushed forward and pulled Bobby away from Cas, looking at him with a desperate plea. "Bobby _Stop_!"

The old hunter was swinging now and Dean was getting quickly enraged with this insanity. "Cas, bathroom."

"What Dean?"

"Get your arse in the bathroom…" he gasped as he fought the older man, who's strength was a clear match for the younger man. "…. Lock the fucking door until I tell you to come out!" he waited till he heard the sound of the lock turning before heaving a sigh of relief.

The relief quickly turned to panic and pain as Bobby brought his large solid fist to Dean's ribs, forcing the air out of them. He sucked in a painful breath through gritted teeth.

"Sorry Bobby." He grumbled before bring his elbow across the man's beard coated jaw. He heard a popping sound and prayed he hadn't dislocated it. The pain was obviously strong enough to knock the older man off his balance; he stumbled back and fell onto his backside, where he stayed breathing hard for a few moments before passing out completely.

Dean doubled over one hand on his knees, the other gripping his bruised ribs, blood pooling in his mouth and dripping from his nose. "What the Fuck." He groaned looking from Sam to Bobby.

"Dean?" Cas called from the bathroom.

"Just stay there." Dean snapped back out of pain and irritation. If Sam and Bobby had fallen under whatever the hell was affecting the town that meant he was on his own


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

It took him five minutes to decide what to do about Bobby and Sam, who were luckily still unconscious on the floor, though by the time he'd come up with a plan, Sam was beginning to come round. Dean reached for his gun and aimed it at Sam – even though he had no intention of using it. - With his free hand he riffled through the duffle man and sighed when his fingers brushed against the cool steel of the handcuffs.

"Dean?" Sam groaned with a hint of confusion. "Dean… what the hell…"

"I was wondering the same thing."

Sam looked up rubbing his jaw.

"Sorry 'bout that Sammy, but you were taking just a bit too much of a liking to our angelic friend. You were terrifying the poor feathery dude."

Sam glanced over at Bobby and Dean shrugged. "Bobby too."

"Where's Cas?"

Dean's gaze narrowed. "Safe." He watched his brother sit up wincing with pain. Guilt bit at his gut but he shook it off, Sam had been through worse than a beat down from his big brother. "… I think you and Bobby are going to have to take the other room."

Sam frowned, his eyes fixing on the handcuffs his brothers hand. "What are they for?"

"Security."

Sam got to his feet and Dean saw the anger lighting up his eyes. "You just want to keep him to yourself. – Why are you always doing that? You have to have everything….."

"Sammy." Dean said in a warning tone.

"… We just want to spend some time with him. Feel that glorious…."

"_Dude_!" Dean shouted, aiming his weapon. "Enough! – Your under a spell or something. – I can't have you near Cas."

Sam's glared at him again. "Selfish bastard."

"Yeah, that's me." he grumbled. "Let's go. Help me with Bobby." He bent down to grab the old man's arm, looking up to see Sammy eyes the bathroom door, his gaze glossing over. "Sammy! Don't make me knock you out again…. Or worse."

Sam turned to see Dean aiming his handgun at him. "Dean." He pleaded, looking back at the bathroom door. "Just a little look…. A little touch." Sam sighed longingly.

"_Sam_!" He yelled. "I'll figure out what's happening here, fix it and then you can spend all the time in the world with Castiel, but until then I can't have you here with us."

Sam noticed the desperation in his brothers' features and tried to shake off the controlling desire that was rushing through him. He hadn't felt anything like this since he'd been hooked on demon blood. It was the same frantic feeling that had him doing unthinkable things just to get a taste. He gave his brother an apologetic nod and moved to help him with the older man.

They got an unconscious Bobby into the room next door, laying him down of the comfortable bed. Dean searched the room trying to figure out what to do now. He'd originally planned on handcuffing the two men to something and locking them in the room, but now Sam was awake, and seemingly reasonable he wasn't sure if he really needed to.

"That radiator looked solid enough to hold me and Bobby."

"What?"

"Dean, this isn't just going to stop now we're away from Cas." Sam sighed remorsefully, not meeting his brothers' gaze. "I can still feel the need to be near him." Sam was breathing hard as he tried to fight it. ".. It's like the blood craving… if you don't lock us down we'll come after him again."

"Sammy." Dean groaned. He hated being reminded about the blood thing; it was one of those things he blamed himself for.

"Dean. – I mean it. I can't explain it, but it's like Cas is giving off this…. Mojo that makes me… us… all go a little goofy and want to be near him…. to touch him."

Dean held up his hand to stop Sam, he didn't want to know what his brother wanted to do to their friend. He scratched at the back of his head. "How am I meant to figure this out with you two locked up in here?"

"Oh, Dean, how sweet." Sam smirked.

"Shut it Bitch." Dean retorted, with a tight warn smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Listen jerk, you'll have to, it's not like you've never hunted on your own before. – Dean, I don't want to do anything to Cas. He's our friend."

Sam was looking at him strangely again.

Dean gave a grunt of reluctant agreement and made his way over to Bobby, Sam at his side. The pair carried him to the unused radiator and lowered him down beside it. Sam grabbed a couple of pillows off the bed.

"Dude what if you need to pee?" Dean suddenly asked.

Sam frowned at him. "I – We're going to have to suffer."

Dean pulled a stinky face. "Gross."

"Yeah, so figure this out quick alright."

Dean nodded as he placed the pillow behind the older man, snapping the handcuff closed while Sam did the same to his own cuff.

Dean stood looking down at them with a mixture of amusement and guilt. "Sorry Sam."

"Yeah. – Just figure it out… and keep Cas safe."

Like Sam even had to tell him that. He gave his kid brother a brief nod and headed for the door. "Quick as I can."

"Dean." Sam called as his brother opened the door.

"Yeah?"

"What I said, about you and Cas…" he rubbed a hand down his jeans. "I – It was the spell talking."

Dean frowned. "Of course it was." Then he left.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Dean arrived back in their room to find the motel owner pressed up against the bathroom door, trying to force it open.

"_Hey_!" Dean yelled.

The man turned his head, snared at Dean before turning back to door, calling through the wood

"Come on, sweet thing. Let me in."

Dean groaned and marched over to step once again between some insanely adoring fan and the angel trapped in a toilet. "Listen pal, just leave us alone."

Dean hadn't expected it to turn violent. This guy hardly looked like the forceful type, in fact he kind of reminded him of Norman Bates, the quiet-mother-comes-first guy. Then it hit Dean that that wasn't a good thing. The image of Cas, sharp knives, shower curtains, blood and an eerie violin screeching rushed through his head.

So when the guy turned and shoved Dean with an unexpected strength, it was more than just a surprise. He found himself staggering back a few feet before tripping over his duffle bag and landing on his arse. He heard the splintering of wood and his gut clenched. It was the same worry he'd felt during their face off with Lucifer and Michael.

Cas was once again in danger. Dean rolled his eyes slightly at that, because Cas was always in danger, the only difference this time was the little nerd couldn't protect himself. Dean reached for his handgun. "Hey!" he shouted to the man, who turned swiftly. "Back away from the door and no-one gets hurt." Lord now he was beginning to sound like some cliché cop movie.

The man looked from Dean to the weapon and back again. Then completely ignored him and went back to trying to break down the door. That was it, Dean had had enough, he ached all over from his fights with Sam and Bobby, he was tired, frustrated and felt like hell – and he should know. – So he raised the gun and pulled the trigger.

The sound echoed around the room. The motel owner screamed and dropped to the floor. Cas called from behind the bathroom door and Dean dropped back against the grey ugly carpet. "It's alright Cas. Just stay in there!" he shouted with a harsher tone than he intended.

After a few moments to catch his breath, he heaved a sigh and got to his feet, walking slowly over to the man who was riding in pain. He didn't help him up; he simply gripped his collar and dragged the bleeding man out of the room, leaving a trail of blood in his wake. Once outside, he dropped him a few feet away, reached into his pocket, pulled out his cell and called 911.

"Yeah, a man's been shot. He outside the…." Dean looked around for the sign; he hadn't really paid much attention to the name of the place when they pulled in.

"The Angel Grove Motel." He would have found that funny at any other time, but his mood was quickly going from bad to worse. "No I didn't see who did it, they ran away….. My name, of course it's…." He hung up, glaring at the man in silent warning before turn and heading back to the room.

Once back in the room he started barricading the door, moving the small dining table that was in front of the window until it was pressed up against the brightly painted wood, though he knew it wasn't going to be much of a deterrent. He shut the curtains before pulled the mattress off of one of the beds and stacked it up against the window.

He stood back to survey his work, his hand pressing against his ribs. He could feel his lips swelling and was damn sure that he had a black eye.

With a groan he pulled a chair into the space in front of the door, practically falling into it. Dragging over the duffle, he quickly rummaged through till he found his shot gun. Resting it across his knees and dropped his head back, closing his eyes with a sigh of relief. Then he remembered why he was in this mess and swore.

"Cas! You can come out now." He didn't turn around in his seat when he heard the door open, though part of him wanted to, just to make sure the angel was in one piece, but he didn't.

Cas looked down at the blood trail with concern. "Where are Sam and Bobby?"

"Safely secure in the room next door."

The hunter could feel eyes burning into the back of his neck. He knew Cas was frowning; it was like he could hear the brows coming together.

"Are they alright?"

"Yeah."

Cas sighed with relief as he walked further into the room, taking it the chaos.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

"I'm sorry Dean." Cas said gentle with a deep gravelly voice that nobody would expect from an Angel of the Lord.

Dean glanced down at his shotgun. "It's alright Cas; we've just got to figure out what's happening. Quick."

"Yes. I've been considering just that."

"The toilet has always been a great place to think." Dean remarked with an amused lift to his voice.

"Why?"

"Never mind…" He moaned, rolled his eyes and finally turned to look at him. "… What were you thinking? – Do you know what happening?"

"Not for certain, but it reminds me of an incident that happened to my brothers a long time ago."

For Castiel and his brother a long time ago was a lot more than a few years.

"Well?"

"They were visiting a town…."

"Why?"

"It's not of any import to the current situation…. May I continue?"

Dean gave a flamboyant flick of his hand. "Please do."

Cas stared at him for a few moments before carrying on. "They were set upon by the townspeople…."

"Set upon?"

Cas stared again. He hated being interrupted, especially by Dean, who tended never to say anything useful only un-needed or amusing - at least to Dean.

"… As I was." Cas replied blandly.

"Oh right, and? – What did they do?"

"They were chased through the streets until they had nowhere to go but to seek refuse in a faithful man's house."

"Didn't he try to… _'set upon'_ your brothers?" Dean asked with a smirk.

"Not to my knowledge."

"Okay, then what? – What was causing it?" Dean was growing increasing aggravated with his angelic friend; the dude could never just tell you what you need to know in plain and simple English, he always went around the houses to tell you something that could have been said in three words.

"I believe it was caused by a witch or sorceress as they were known then….."

"Don't need a history lesson. Cas." Dean snapped.

The angels' eyes narrowed. "…Lot sent out a man to find the witch, when she was found she was forced to break the spell and my brothers returned to heaven."

"Lot?" Dean frowned, his mind working to locate where he'd heard that name_. Pillar of salt. "_The guy who's old lady was turned into salt?"

Cas looked at Dean as if he had two heads. "Yes."

"What's that look for, I read. – I'm not a complete idiot." He snapped, somewhat embarrassed that he'd shown his hand. Ever since coming back from hell and meeting Cas, Dean had read more and more of the bible, though he wouldn't say it had anything to do with faith, more like research.

"So were talking Sodom and Gomorrah?" Dean continued ignoring Cass stare. "Well that explains something's." He smirked. "So how are we supposed to find a witch with Sam and Bobby locked down next door, me standing guard against the lustful hordes and you without your celestial radar?"

"How would you usually find a witch?"

"We look at the victims, see what connection they have. See who would have a grudge."

Cas frowned. "The victim would be me."

"Exactly, and as far as we know the only person who has a grudge against you is Raphael. Would he be able to do this – Would he even bother?"

"No, I do not believe so. – Though it may not have been directed at me pacifically."

"Why not?"

"There is no way the witch could have known I'd come here. – So maybe it was meant to trap any angel that came to the town."

"Why?"

"I do not know." Cas shrugged.

"Right then, so we have no suspects and no idea how to find the witch without your superpowers so I guess we're all screw." Dean snapped angrily. "And in your case that may be literal."

Cas stood silently glaring at Dean for a long few minutes before falling unthinkingly onto the end of the bed, sloughing over with guilt and anxiety.

Dean looked over at him, feeling his own guilt, he'd been snapping at him for over an hour and it wasn't Cass fault some bewitched bitch had put some kind of lust spell on him. Cas looked up suddenly as if sensing Dean's gaze and wanted to meet it.

The two men sat staring at each other in that way they did. Dean had never understood why it kept happening. Eye contact, intense, sustained eye contact was meant to be unnerving and awkward, but it never was. It didn't seem to bother Dean one little bit. At least until he realised he was doing it.

Of course this only added to the growing irritation Dean seemed to be feeling at present. It was like a fire was burning in his gut, boiling away just waiting to explode. He bit the inside of his moth and forced himself to look away.

Sudden there was a forceful knock. The two mens eyes fixed on the bright blue door. Another knock and another, then hammering. Dean turned to Cas and point to the bathroom. It wasn't exactly Bobby's monster proof panic-room but it was all they had. Cas didn't hesitate but followed Dean's order.

The hunter stood slowly, cringing when his muscles pulled against his bruised ribs. He moved closer to the door. "Who is it?"

"Pizza delivery." The voice called back.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Yeah, so these are such short chapters but it just seemed to flow like that. but I'm hoping your enjoying :D**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER SEVEN<strong>

"We didn't order pizza." Though now Dean was wishing they had and his stomach agreed.

He thought the guy had realised his mistake and left, until the hammering started again. "Pizza!" he shouted.

Dean clenched his jaw tight and waited for the guy to give up, but it seemed the 'townspeople' where becoming more determined as he heard a heavy blow against the wood, he saw it rattle and knew it wouldn't stand up to much, not with only a table pressed against it. He looked over his shoulder to the large heavy dresser. He'd have to move it, and the bed to. But he couldn't until the insane jerk outside stopped trying to kick the door down.

With a grunt of rage Dean pushed the table aside and opened the door a crack, his shotgun in his hand. "I said no to the pizza." The man was craning his neck to see past Dean which would probably have been funny under different circumstances. "Get lost."

The young collage guy didn't listen and tried to push past Dean but was stopped in his tracks when the butt of a shotgun was smashed into his nose.

"Sorry kid, but I think my friends learnt more than enough from pizza men." He smirked.

The young man staggered backwards, his hands over his nose as it gushed blood, dropping the pizza box.

Dean never being a man to turn down free food snatched the box. "As payment for disturbing our peace." Then he slammed the door closed.

Dropping the box on the table, he rushed to the mattress stripped bed and tipped it over, half carrying, half dragging it to the window. All the while swearing that when he got his hands of that witch he was going to rip her a new one for putting them through this shit.

He rested the wooden bedframe against the mattress knowing it wasn't going to be much protection but it would be a delay, hopefully giving him and Cas a change. Besides he didn't have anything else. When it was safely pressed against the window he took a moment to catch his breath, once more pressing his hand to his side and clenching his jaw against the pain. After a few minutes he rushed over to the dresser and called for Cas. The door opened nervously.

"Help me move this!" he snapped through gritted teeth.

Castiel hadn't felt so completely useless since…. Ever. Even when he'd lost most of his angel abilities the first time round he'd still been stronger than the average human. Now helping Dean move a chest of drawers was making sweat bead on his brow. His face was turning red and his human heart was pounding. When the drawers where against the door, Castiel stood gasping for breath.

Dean frowned at the angel. "Cas?"

"I- I a-am f-fine." He stammered before stumbling towards the bed.

"You don't look it. – I said you guys didn't walk enough?"

"I- I'm F-fine…." He took a couple of deep breaths. "I just didn't think it would be so heavy." He looked at the chest as if he wanted to blow it to smithereens with a thought, then he looked up at Dean and for the first time notice the darkening bruises across his jaw and eye, as well as the way his hand resting against his side.

"You are injured Dean?"

"I'm fine!"

Cas winced at the anger in his friends tone, causing that horrid guilty feeling to rush through him again. The emotions that he had usually been able to repress where growing stronger and Cas was nervous of just what that meant.

"So it's not just your radar that's down."

"No." Cas said with attitude.

The two men glared at each other in a silent challenge. It seemed that while the rest of the town was turning into sex crazed loons, these two men were suffering the reverse. At this very moment – if the looks on their faces where any judge. – they wanted to take a swing at one another. The tension in the room could almost be cut with a knife.

Finally Dean broke the tension with a tight laugh that caused pain to shot up his chest.

"You should sit down." Cas snapped.

"I'm fine."

"You are not!" Cas stood and pushed Dean to sit on the end of the bed. "You will need time to heal, as I am unable to assist you."

The hunter glared at him. "Fine." He shuffled back against the head board and sighed with relief as his back rested against the lush pillows.

Cas was watching him with far more interest than he should. He quickly turned away to conceal the blush that was creeping up his cheeks.

"Grab the pizza, Cas." Dean asked, his tone dropping back to normal.

The angel snatched the large red and white pizza box off the table and brought it to Dean, placing it beside him on the bed before stepping back. Dean threw back the lid and pulled out a slice, its herb and meat aroma filling his nostrils. He sighed with delight before glancing up at Cas who stood in his usual statuesque fashion, his arms hanging limply at his side, staring into space rather than at anything of important like Dean or the pizza.

Dean always thought it was like he was trying rather too hard not to look human. That _he doth protest too much_ kind of something. Like if he couldn't see it, it didn't exist and thereby he wouldn't have to feel anything. Only problem was that something just wouldn't be ignored. Like the scent of a freshly baked pizza.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

"Sit down Cas."

"I like to stand."

"Yes, I am well aware of that Cas and you could win the gold for standing still for hours and hours, but if you remember from last time you were half human, you're legs are going to get tired and start to hurt soon." Dean was smirking now because he could see the angel shifting from one foot to the other subtly. "So sit the hell down."

He thought Cas was going to refuse just to be an ass. Thought he'd stand there most of the night just so as to prove Dean wrong, but after what looked like an inner debate the currently human angel took a seat at the end of the bed facing the wall they'd just moved the dresser from.

Castiel watched Dean out of the corner of his eye as he devoured the pizza in three bites. He wasn't quite sure if the hunters eating habits where amusing or revolting, but came to the slow conclusion they were a bit of both. Dean pulled another slice free, cheese hanging off its sides. Castiel could smell the aroma and a noise echoed from his gut.

Suddenly Dean to meet his gaze and laugh. "I think you're hungry, dude."

"Angels don't eat Dean."

"Maybe…. But you're no angel Cas, not at the moment at least …. So I suggest eating before you pass out from hunger."

Cas could be just as stubborn as the eldest Winchester, so he shook his head. Besides even without his abilities he was still an angel. Even if he couldn't just leave this place, even if it made him exhausted to move a simple piece of wood and even if his inside were clenching in strange ways as he looked down at the pizza.

Even it was causing him to feel the emotions he'd spent mortal years refusing to face, even though he had known they were there beneath the surface.

But when his stomach made a noise for the third time in less than a minute, Cas reluctantly gave in and lifted a slice off of the cardboard. He didn't take a bite right away, glancing over at Dean whose mouth was full again.

"So Cas, about this angel landmine… any ideas how we can disarm it?"

Cas was still looking at the pizza as he shook his head. "But I was thinking that the person responsible may not actually be in town."

"What makes you think that?" Dean's brows furrowed.

"I was thinking that it might not have been a coincidence that we arrived here."

"You're thinking it was a trap."

"Yes."

"Raphael?"

"No."

"If not him then who?"

There was a brief moment of silence.

"Eve." They said in unison, looking at each other

That kinda freaked Dean out. He and Sammy were always doing that, speaking at the same time, finishing each other's sentences. It was natural for two brothers to do that. But Cas wasn't his brother. Dean dropped his gaze. "So mother bitch set us up."

"It would seem that way."

"Wonderful."

"How is this wonderful?"

Dean rolled his eyes. He'd grown tired of explaining every saying that passed his lips to the angel. It was never ending. So he simply took another bite out of his pizza.

Cas finally gave in and took a bite. The smallest bite Dean had ever seen anyone take. It wasn't like Cas had never eaten before - Or drank for that matter - but it seemed that when he wasn't being controlled by a horsemen he ate like a girl.

"So saying this is down to Eve and she's not in town, what the hell are we going to do?"

"I do not know Dean. Maybe we could call someone?"

"Like who. Everyone who could help is already here and…" he looked at the wall as if he could see through it. "… rather unavailable."

"Balthazar may be able to help."

"Wonderful idea… then he can get himself suck here as well, either as a victim of your undeniable charm or as a new target."

"It may not affect him; this may be solely aimed at me, as Eve knows that I work with you." Cas said ignoring the flutter that passed through his gut at Dean's casual use of _'undeniable charm'_

"True…. But do you really want to risk it?" Dean sighed. "He's practically your kid brother. – at least he acts like it."

"We do not have an age difference Dean." Cas looked at the pizza thoughtfully. "But no, I would not want to put him at risk."

The pair sat in silence again; each trying to figure a way out of their current mess.

"You call him from out of town." Cas suddenly announced. "It is me that is stuck here Dean not you. You could drive to the edge of town and call him, tell him what's happened and he could find a way to help."

"If he helps." Dean grumbled.

Balthazar always seemed to rub Dean up the wrong way with his smart-ass comments, like telling him that Cas was in love with him. _Jerk_. Cas was his friend and currently a guy, not to mention an angel. _That was so a no go area._

"But there still one problem with that plan Cas."

"What?"

"You'll be left here alone. – I'm not willing to risk anything happening to you."

"I will be quiet well Dean." Cas insisted, once more ignoring the flutter in his stomach at Dean's concern for him.

"Sure until the next delivery man arrives or housekeeping…. I've already had a demonstration of what those kinds of people can teach you."

Cas frowned at him with a fury. "I thought we were not going to mention that again Dean. I told you I was simply trying to distract her. It was nothing more." He met his friends gaze. Blue meeting green. Trying to persuade the younger man that his word were true. Not that it mattered to either of them one way or another.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

Dean noticed the angels' expressions were becoming more and more animated the longer he went without his powers. It reminded him of the future version of Cas he'd met. That man who was so different to the angel Cas was now. But it looked more and more like Cas was becoming that man, though thankful without the drugs and orgies. Dean wasn't sure how he felt about that. He'd always wanted Cas to get the stick out of his arse, but he missed that man who'd marched into his life three years ago. He wasn't the same innocent angel he was then.

But everyone changed with time. Life wore people down. It had certainly done that to him and Sammy, neither of them where the same men they were six years ago when they'd hit the road together in search of their father. Why should Cas be any different?

"I'm not leaving you Cas. We'll just have to figure this out, one way or another on our own." He got up from the bed and marched over to the chair in front of the door, taking a seat.

It was growing dark and the sound of catcalls were echoing out in the street. Dean hadn't moved from the chair in over six hours as he stood guardian over the powerless angel. Castiel had eaten just a single slice of pizza and was now lying back against the headboard in a pose he'd seen Dean adopt many times. With his feet crossed at the ankles and his hands folded in his lap.

The hunter in question hadn't said much, asking if he was alright mostly, though he never turned to meet his gaze. Castiel wished he still had his powers; it was strange not being able to feel Dean's every emotion. Even when he'd been striped to the bare minimum of abilities that one had remained. He'd still been able to feel the man's fear, desperation, discomfort and pain.

But Castiel realised to his surprise that he didn't need his ability to know what Dean was feeling. Just watching him told him all he needed to know. The way he fidgeted with the shotgun in his lap told Castiel he was nervous and desperate. The way his voice tightened when he asked after him, along with the way his tried not to jump when the catcall had started said he was worried.

The way he fidgeted in his chair from side to side was a clear sign of his discomfort and when he did move Castiel could hear the sharp intake of breath that meant he was in pain.

All these things Castiel could have fixed if he still had his powers. Guilt ripped at his insides like sharp knives. Guilt was most definitely the worst of the strengthened emotions. It wasn't just the guilt of having trapped Dean, Sam and Bobby in this town with no way out, but there was also the guilt of everything he'd done, the secrets he was keeping from Dean.

But he knew Dean would never understand. Dean tended to see everything in black and white. Right and wrong and Castiel wasn't going to risk losing his hunter. Guilt was all part of being human; he'd learnt that from his friends. They all had things they regretted. They all felt guilt over what they'd done in the past and they learnt to live with it. So could he.

Beside soon it would be over and hopefully Dean would never have to know the true extent of his betrayal. Castiel wasn't angel enough not to know that what he what doing was a betrayal. He'd help Crowley fake his death in order to keep the Winchesters off his trail. But it was done because the demon was the only one who could help him defeat Raphael and protect Dean. It was all for Dean.

Surely he would understand that when all was said and done. When he explained what he was doing, he'd understand. They had a bond that could never be broken. He would understand. He had to understand.

"Cas?"

Dean's rough tight voice broke into his guilty thoughts. "Yes Dean."

"I said are you alright?"

Castiel sighed. That was the five times he'd asked in the last ten minutes and though his concern made Castiel's heart tighten and his blood warm, it was slowly becoming infuriating. "Yes Dean."

"What's that tone for?" Dean snapped his head around to glare at the powerless angel, his tone filled with impatience.

"You keep asking." Cas matched the tone almost too well.

"Well excuse me for being concerned about you!" Dean barked. "I won't ask again." He turned back to the door.

"Sam is right." Cas murmured under his breathe.

"What?"

"Nothing." Cas sighed.

"No, no please. I'm intrigues to know what by brother was right about."

Castiel first of all hated that Dean had obviously clearly heard his words, and second, the angel did not like his tone, or the way he was glaring at him. It seemed to spark something in Castiel that was far stronger than the mild frustration the hunter ignited in him.

"You're a jerk." Castiel bite back, his tone tougher than it had ever been before.

"And you're a whiney little bitch." Dean shouted back, shooting to his feet with a painful wince. "I'm here putting my neck on the line to protect you from becoming this towns sex-doll and you're sitting there complaining cause I asked if you're alright." His voice was rising to an unnecessary volume.

Castiel was also on his feet now, meeting the taller man toe to toe. "I am not whining. I am not complaining about your concern just your attitude when asking."

"_Excuse me_. My attitude. Well sorry little miss iceberg. That attitude is called concern and friendship!"

Castiel's bright blue eyes narrowed in that show-me-some-respect stare. His jaw tightened. "I am not an iceberg Dean." He said in a low dangerous voice.

Warm hazel met cool blue and the air seemed to evaporate, anger filling the room with an electrical charge. It wasn't clear which of them broke the personal space rule, but before they knew where they were they were practically standing on top of each other. The eye contact not breaking once.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

Dean ran his tongue over his lower lip before pulling his between his teeth. His heart was pounding. His hands felt like they were shaking and all the while he told himself it was because of the fight. He had concussion or something. But that didn't explain the way his angelic friend was staring back at him with heavy lids and half opened lips.

The evolving sexual tension was broken by the sound of a ring phone. It was such a small thing to burst such an all-encompassing bubble, but it was enough to have Dean stepping away with a river of foul language spilling from his lips.

Whether it was because of the interruption or finding himself in an intense moment with another man, neither of them knew. He pulled out his phone glancing at the caller ID and frowning.

"Sammy? What's wrong?"

"You mean besides the obvious? - Any luck figuring this shit out? Cause I'm not feeling any better?"

"Sorry Sam…" Dean glanced at Cas who was looking at him with concerned eyes. "We think it's a spell… we think it may be Eve."

"Shit." Sammy swore down the phone. "Can I talk to Cas." He added casually with an adoring sigh.

"Sam." Dean ran his hand over his face. He hated to see his brother going through this again. It was all too much. After everything it had taken to keep him clean now he was a junkie again, at least it wasn't demon blood. Dean had to be glad of that. "I don't think that's a good idea Sam. How's Bobby doing?"

"He's fine, came round about an hour ago." Sam said trying to rain in his anger. "But I think you're going to pay for the jaw."

"Dislocated?" Dean asked worriedly. "Or broken?"

"Door A." Sam was smiling, Dean could hear it.

"Shit, tell him I'm sorry." Dean heard him pass on the message and then a distant grumbling.

"He called you an Idjit." Sam replied mimicking the old man's tone.

Dean sighed in relief. If he was insulting him it meant he was just fine. "I'll make it up to him. – As soon as we're out of this shit. Promise."

"How are we going to get out of here Dean?" Sam asked stress filling his voice.

Dean's gaze fell to his boots. He truly had no idea how this was ever going to get sorted out. Their only plan wouldn't work. He couldn't leave Cas alone in the motel. Not now that the hordes had gathered outside. But it did seem that Balthazar was their only option. But how to contact him without getting him stuck in the same hole.

Dean made a mental note to get the dude a cell, determined that if anything like this ever happened again he was not going to be stuck without at least one angel on speed dial.

"Dean don't you have any ideas?" Sam practically pleaded.

"No. – We did think of calling Balthazar but then he'd get stuck here too. – Cas thinks this is some kind of angel landmine."

"He said that?" Sam said surprised.

"Not in those words."

"He's so cleaver… and sweet… and total hot." Sam sighed down the phone. "And there are those beautiful blue eyes."

"_Dudes. Stop_!" Dean snapped, cause after the intensity of only a few moments ago he didn't need reminding of the angels impossibly blue eyes.

His fist curled at his side as Sam ignored his order to stop talking about Cas, instead going on to tell Dean how he was the only person in the world that made a trench-coat sexy.

And that was about as much as Dean could stand, he didn't say another word. Not goodbye. Not I'm figuring this out. Not even a dude gross. He just hung up the phone and flung himself down in the chair he'd sat in all night. Feeling tired, frustrated and far angrier than was considered normal.

When Cas asked how Sam and Bobby were doing, his finger bit into the barrel of his shotgun until his knuckles where white. "Their fine." He growled.

He needed to sort this out before he did something he'd live to regret.

The calls hadn't stopped; in fact they'd gotten loader. Some were sweet endearments others were practically pornographic. All where drive both Dean and Castiel to distraction.

Cas lay on the bed with his hands over his ear in a feign attempt to block it all out, while Dean remained sat uncomfortable and in pain on the chair across the room cringing every time a call reached his subconscious mind and filling it with images he didn't need.

Over the past hour he'd began to wonder if he was slowly falling under Eve's spell. But he didn't seem like it. He didn't want to jump Cas like a dog on heat; he wanted to beat seven bells out of him. He didn't want to kiss those full bow-shaped lips; he wanted to press his fist into them. It seemed to Dean that he was having the totally opposite reaction to everyone else. Were they were falling in love with him; Dean was a few hours away from ripping him a new one.

And that scared him more than any lust spell the mother bitch could come up with.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

"Dean."

"What?"

Castiel looked at the alarm clock next to the bed, as ancient as everything else about this place. It was 1:00 AM and Dean had barely moved from his position, only leaving it when absolutely necessary.

"Dean you need to rest."

Dean's back stiffened. "I'm fine."

Castiel sighed. "Fine!"

The two men fell silent again; sadly the atmosphere was not easing any and they hadn't said so much as a word all night. In fact Dean could swear it was getting worse.

"Dean."

"_What_?"

Another sigh followed by the creaking of a bed then the sound of footsteps, then the touch of a light yet strong hand on his shoulder. Dean swallowed hard and forced his features to remain neutral.

"Rest. I will stand guard."

Dean lifted a pair of cool, slightly amused eyes to Cas. "Isn't that kind of like letting a chicken guard the chicken coop? – You're the one they want Cas. If they get in here then there won't be anything standing between you and them."

"You need to rest Dean."

The hunter looked down at the hand that was still resting on his shoulder, causing Cas to snatch it back as if burned, hiding both hands in the pockets of his coat.

"I need to think of a way to get us out of here." Dean replied ignoring feeling of loss for the warm that was now absent.

"If you do not rest, you will not only be of no use in protecting me but you will also be unable to figure this out."

Dean glared at him. "I'm a hunter…" he was on his feet again and his head was spinning slightly, but he wouldn't allow the angel to know that. "… I've gone days, week without sleep; I think I'll survive one night." His tone was sharp and filled with anger.

"You are injured, you drove all night to get here and you have already gone without enough sleep for three days." Cas pointed out in his domineering determined tone. "In your current state I would have a better chance in a fight than you."

Castiel watched Dean's jaw tighten as he realised he'd been outsmarted. He wouldn't say so. Dean wouldn't admit that Castiel was right. He never did unless absolutely forced to. So the angel waited for the smart-aleck comment and the foul words. But they didn't come. Instead the shotgun was painful thrust into Castiel chest and Dean walked into the bathroom. Castiel watching after him until the door slammed loudly closed and then he took the seat Dean had vacated and placed the shotgun across his knees as Dean had done and waited.

Dean stared into the bathroom mirror trying to calm himself. He hadn't argued with Cas, not because he hadn't had a comeback or because he didn't want to, but because there were no words for the anger he was feeling towards Cas at that moment.

He didn't understand. In almost three years of them being friends, they argued and fought. He'd hit Cas, Cas had hit him, - both instances had hurt Dean far more than they hurt the angel.

But this felt different. It felt wrong. This wasn't him. It was like a parasite almost, eating away at his insides, making him think irrationally.

He looked down at his hands and saw they were physically shaking. That wasn't normal. That meant there was something really wrong with him. That hadn't happened in years, not since he'd gotten over the nightmares of hell. He didn't even know how he had. They had tormented him for months. He'd put it down to the drinking but now he wasn't sure. Something in the back of his mind was stretching to be free. Like something he knew but couldn't quiet touch.

He glanced up at the mirror again and a flash crossed his mind swiftly followed by another. Hell. Anger. Hate. Pleasure. Darkness. Blood. Over and over. Dean couldn't breathe, his head was spinning. His stomach tense. He gripped the side of the basin and tried to force air into his lungs. He had to breathe. He couldn't pass out. Cas needed him.

Air. Breathe. Peace. Flash. Lakes. Open fields. Strip clubs. Blue eyes. Invisible smiles. Gentle fingers.

Dean fell down onto the toilet seat, his head falling into his hands. Understanding slipping over him. His peace of mind. His faded nightmares. Cas had swept them away. A single word. A single touch and the hellish world he'd inhabited for forty years was gone. Replace with pleasures of a different kind. Replace with brightness and life and peace.

And Dean hadn't even known. He'd taken everything for granted. He'd thought it had been his own doing. But it had been his guardian angel, looking over him, protecting him from his own guilt, anger and pain even while he'd been living a new life. Even when they'd been apart for so long. Cas had continued.

Dean's heart was pounding in his chest painfully. He could feel the sting of tears. He could hear the rush of blood around his head. He felt sick and scared and suddenly incredibly lonely.

"Dean? Are you alright in there?" Cass voice called through the door and that peace was shattered by anger again.

Anger at Cas for interrupting his revelation. At Cas for fucking with his mind. At Cas for being there, always there, no matter what.

Dean pulled open the door violently, meeting the shorter man who stood only an inch or so in front of him. The shotgun held loosely in the angels' hand, at the end of limply hanging arms, attracted to solid shoulders, holding up a stubbornly set face, which housed two brightly shining sorrowful blue eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OK so, we've reached a pressure point and now I have to decide... cause there is only two things that Dean can do... he's either going to Kiss him or hit him?... Ohhhhh :) LOL**


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE

Castiel was sent cluttering to the floor. Shock printed on his face. Blood seeping from his lips. Air rushing out of his lungs. He watched Dean advancing on him. Anger in his eyes but he couldn't understand why. What had he done?

"Dean?"

The hunter was silent as he reached down and gripped the angels coat and yanked him to his feet, pulling his fist back to take another shot.

"Dean." Cas pleaded, but even as he said the words he prepared himself of another blow, tightly closing his eyes.

Dean froze as he saw what looked like a tear slip from beneath the other man's lashes. It couldn't be a tear. Angels didn't cry. It was just where the man was squeezing his eyes closed so tight.

But he knew it was a tear.

Dean stared in horror at Cass face. Seeing the tear slid down his stubbly cheek. Seeing the blood seeping from the split lips he'd just given him. Seeing the grim acceptance in the angels' features. Seeing the painfully white knuckles of own hand as it gripped Cass collar.

Castiel fell to the floor with a painful thump. He opened his eyes to see the hunter disappearing back into the bathroom. He heard the turn of the lock. He felt confused and hurt, not just physically, and more than anything he was concerned. Those hazel eyes hadn't been Deans, not his Deans. They were remnants of the man he'd pulled out of the pit. Broken, alone and corrupted by darkness.

Castiel fell back, gasping for breath. Wishing he could find a way out of here….wishing he could restore Dean's peace of mind. Heal that fracturing balance that had taken him so long to rebuild.

"Cas?" Sam's lips pulled back into a smile, an adoring, perfectly bashful smile. "Cas." He sighed wistfully.

"Sam." Castiel whispered.

"Cas…"

"Sam. – I need you to do something for me."

"Anything Castiel." Sam said goofily.

"Sam can you get out of there?"

Sam frowned looking from Bobby who'd fallen back to sleep to the handcuff around his wrist. "I think so Cas."

"Good. I need you to take Dean's car and drive out of town…"

"Why?" Sam said with a jealous tone. "Is Dean making you get rid of me? He just jealous you know. He doesn't want you but he doesn't want anyone else to have you either."

"Dean doesn't know anything Sam…" Cas insisted, ignoring the hurt the younger Winchesters words had cause. "….that's why I'm whispering. – I need you to do this…. For me."

Sam sighed at the deep pleading voice. "Alright Cas."

"Thank you." Cas sighed down the line and Sam practically shot his load.

"Sam…. I need you to drive out of town and call Balthazar."

"Why?"

"Because we need his help."

"With what?"

Cas sighed again and Sam grinned like a teenage girl.

"Please Sam, just get out of town, call Balthazar and tell him everything that's happening here."

"You want him to break the spell?" Sam said, suddenly angry. "You don't want our love…. It's all about Dean." His tone was growing more furious by the second. "It's always about Dean_. Dean. Dean._ _Dean_. – He won't ever want you Cas, he won't love you, not like I do. He won't even consider it. He's a macho man's man, he's straight as they come. He'd never admit to how he truly feels."

Castiel's brows furrow and then he sighed because he knew that Sam was right. Whatever Castiel felt for Dean, it was and never would be reciprocated.

"I am fully aware of that Sam. This is nothing to do with Dean. This is about you, and Bobby and all those people outside."

"It's about me." Sam grinned excitedly, clearly not hearing past his own name.

"Yes. – I could not be happy knowing that you were under Eve's spell. It is not fair. So please Sam. Find Balthazar and tell him what is happening, before more people get hurt."

"Hurt?" Sam frowned. "Are you hurt?" panic and anger lacing his voice. "What has Dean done to you Cas?"

"I – I was speaking of you and Bobby."

Sam frowned at the phone. "Are you sure Cas? I know what Dean's like."

"I am well."

Sam didn't believe it. Cass voice was tight and strained and he did in fact know his brother. He'd been jumpy all day.

"Come with me Cas." Sam pleaded. "Leave him there. I can protect you."

"Sam. – You need to go on your own; I am unable to leave this town. We need Balthazar's help. Please. I promise you Dean has done nothing to me. He is hurt Sam, he needs to get out of here."

"Dean's hurt?" Sam gasped the first sound of genuine untainted concern. "Is he alright?"

"If you get Balthazar and get this spell broken, he will be yes. – If not I fear his pain will only get worse."

"I'll do it Cas. I'll be as quick as I can."

"Thank you Sam."

Sam sighed again at the angel hung up. "I love you Cas."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry about Dean's reaction :( But a kiss just wasn't possible... but don't give up... who knows what the future holds ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

It didn't take Sam long to get himself out of the handcuffs. He could be very resourceful when he needed to be. His only priority was helping Cas. So leaving Bobby still chained to the radiator Sam rushed out of the motel room door and sprinted across to Dean's car, smirking knowingly at all the people who were gathered outside calling for the beautiful angel. They had no idea that Cas had already chosen him. He was the angels' favourite.

Sam jumped behind the wheel and bent down to fiddle with the wires underneath, twisting them until the engine started. Then he put the car in gear and set off on a mission for _his_ angel.

Dean was sitting gasping for air on the toilet seat. He couldn't believe he'd actually hit Cas and this time it hadn't been like hitting solid steel. It hadn't almost broken his hand. No far worse, it had almost broken his heart. It was the same gut wrenching, soul-stealing feeling he'd felt when he hit Sam. It would have been less painful if they'd just ripped his heart out of his chest.

Tear filled Dean's eyes as he sat contemplating what he'd just done. The cruelest thing was that for that instant he'd been that same monster he'd become hell. Ripping souls apart and enjoying every minute of it. He'd felt that pleasing blood thirst that had made his life in hell so much more enjoyable than he ever wanted to admit.

When the anger had cleared enough to see Cass bleeding lip and the tear slipping from under the angels lashes, he'd felt like the worst kind of bastard. Cas wasn't able to defend himself anymore. He wasn't able to take the punches like he was used to. Hell Cas was practically the wimpy kid in school, which of course meant that Dean was the bully. He'd gone from protecting Cas to pummeling him. Some friend he was.

Dean's tear-filled eyes fell into his hand before he dragged the palm down his face, smearing salty water in their wake. He was still sitting like that when he heard the unique sound of his car's engine. Everything was forgotten and Dean shot out of the bathroom.

"Someone's stealing my car!" he yelled furiously.

"No, there not. – It's just Sam."

Dean whirled around to glare at Cas. "What?"

The angel had on his Angel-of-the-Lord, show-me-some-respect face again. His eyes narrowed, his jaw locked. The blood from his split lip gone.

"I said it's Sam. He's gone to contact Balthazar."

Dean took a step towards Cas and was surprise when the angel didn't back away. "Why?"

"Because we obviously can't stay in here…" Cas demonstrated by not-so-subtly rubbing at his lip. "…and you refused to leave."

Dean lifted his chin defiantly. "So you sent my lust-drugged brother to go in search of another angel."

"I believe the effect will wear off once Sam is out of town…"

"You _believe_!" Dean yelled.

"Yes."

"_Castiel_!"

Dean's yell must have been heard from old side because suddenly there were fists banging on the door. More shouts. They heard glass break and the mattress and bedframe topple. Dean dropped down to grab another weapon out of the duffle. Cas reached for the shotgun that he'd left on the bed while calling Sam.

Four people began climbing through the window. The gaze fixed furiously on Dean. They were heading straight for him with murder in their eyes when Cas stepped between them, his shotgun raise.

"Stop!" he order, his voice booming, though not from his super-angel power but from pure anger.

The attack stopped. They all stared at Cas with awe and devotion. Dean looked from them to Cas.

The powerless angel lowered his weapon.

"Cas, what are you doing?"

Castiel didn't answer he just meet the group with determination and just a little angelic love in his eyes.

"You will leave." Castiel ordered in a gentler voice.

"But, this man has hurt you." A man in a well-tailored suit replied sending daggers at Dean before his gaze softened as it slipped back to Castiel. "We must protect you. We love you."

"This man is not to be touched. Now you will leave. No-one will come in here again unless I say so."

The adoring fans nodded, smiling lovingly at him as they were slowly backing out of the window.

"I could get used to this." Castiel said in a low whisper.

Dean smirked. "Was that a joke Cas? – Man we're really in trouble if your making jokes."


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

They weren't sure how, but the lustful-hordes attack had eased the tension in the room somewhat. Dean rushed to replace the mattress and the bedframe.

"They won't come back."

"I ain't taking any chance."

When that was done, Dean turned to Cas. He took a few slow steps towards his friend and sighed regretfully as the angel turned away from him. Dean was hesitant to stop Castiel but he need to apologize, so he reach out to grab the angels shoulder. "Cas."

"Yes Dean."

"I – Look at me." he forced the angel to turn back but he wouldn't meet his gaze. Dean was forced to try and regain eye contact. It always made it easier to talk to Cas when they were eye to eye. It was as if they were equals.

It was a few moments before Cas gave in and met Dean concern and guilt-ridden gaze.

"Cas. I'm sorry."

"It is alright Dean. You don't have to apologize. You were angry."

"Dammit Cas, that's no excuse for hitting you. Not ever."

"I was angry when I hit you Dean. I did a lot more than splitting your lip."

"Yeah well that was well deserved." Dean groaned at the memory. "That was not." He added pointing to the angels lip.

Cas pulled his lip between his teeth in a mirror of Dean nervous habit. "Your apology is accepted. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be here…"

"Cas…"

Castiel allow him to continue. "And if it wasn't for you neither would I."

That had a thousand meanings to them both. If it hadn't been for Dean Winchester, Castiel would have remained an obedient little servant of heaven. He would not have rebelled against everything he knew. He wouldn't have died, twice. He wouldn't be fighting a civil war.

And if it hadn't been for Castiel, Dean would have remained in hell, and if another angel had pulled him out, Dean was more than sure he wouldn't have been able to convince them to help him. He wouldn't have made it to the convent and kill Ruby. He would have end up saying yes to Michael, however long it took. He wouldn't have survived after Lucifer's attack. Cas hadn't just healed his wounds that day, he given him the strength to face what lay ahead of him. A life without Sam, though he hadn't known it at the time. In fact he'd been pretty fuck-off with the feathery dude for skipping out on him.

So with all that taken into consideration, being trapped in a motel room wasn't all that bad really, was it?

"Truce." Dean sighed with a grin, holding out his hand.

Cas looked from the tight smile to the hand. He hesitated for only few seconds before shaking it. "Truce."

They both breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed just a little. Dean walking back to the bed, throwing himself down and swing one ankle over the other, folding his arms across his chest.

"So you sent Sam…"

Castiel became worried. He hoped they wouldn't fight again so soon. Dean must have seen his concern because his smile vanished. "Sit down man. – You know it irritates me when you stand there like that."

Dean had never seen Cas move so fast - on human legs anyway. He laughed.

"You said that on purpose."

"Yep. – I figured you wouldn't want to make me angry."

Dean had the image of _Scanners_ in his mind for the second time that day as Cas scowled at him. It only caused him to laugh loader.

"I do not see what's so funny."

"No you wouldn't. Don't matter anyway. – So you sent Sam… because you'd figure he'd do anything for you, like those guys."

Cas relaxed. "Yes. – And I am really very confident that it'll wear off the moment he leaves town…." The angel coped Dean posture right down to the folded arms, but found it far too uncomfortable so chose to rest his hands in his coat pockets instead. "Are you mad Dean?"

Dean shrugged. "Someone had to do something and I obviously wasn't in any kind of conduction to."

"I think this spell is having the opposite effect on you. Though I can't understand why."

"Yeah I came to that conclusion too. – I don't know why either. I guess we're just going to have to wait for Sam to save us."

The amusement of the situation wasn't wasted on either of them. Usually it was one or both of them trying to save Sam, it made a nice change.

"So how long do you think it'll take Sam to contact Balthazar?" Dean asked growing more relaxed by the minutes, sleepy even as his head fell back against the pillow.

"That depends on Balthazar. The mood he's been in of late, it could be some time. – But I'm sure he'll help."

"You have more confidence in him than I do." Dean murmured sleepily.

"You should sleep Dean. I am safe at present."

"I'm fine." Dean insisted as his eyes drifted closed.

Out of habit, or maybe instinct Cas reached out his hand, his fingers where already brushing Dean's forehead when he realised he didn't have his powers at present but he didn't pull his hand away as quickly as he should.

Dean opened one eye and looked up at the angel. "You've been keeping my nightmare away, haven't you?"

Now Cass hand moved with the speed of light, slipping it back into his coat pockets.

"Even when I was living with Lisa?"

Castiel remained silent, staring straight ahead. His heart pounding and his jaw clenched so tight it hurt.

"Cas?"

"You should sleep Dean." That determined angel tone was back.

"Not until you tell me."

Castiel didn't sigh or roll his eyes; he did nothing but reply to Dean seemingly innocent inquiry. "Yes."

"Why?"

Now Castiel sighed, rolled his eyes and looked at his feet resting on the bed. That was not such an innocent question because the angel himself didn't have a clue why. Well that wasn't completely true. He knew why he'd started, because Dean was in a bad way and they needed him focused, slowly blocking out his memories of hell seemed a simple thing to do, but once Lucifer was free, once he'd rebelled, there had been no real reason to continued, but he had. For almost three years Castiel had keep Dean balanced. He hadn't taken away all his pain. Dean needed some of it to survive, but the stuff that went beyond the normal day to day agonies of the world. Hell, the more disturbing nightmare about Sam. Those he'd held at bay.

"Cas, why?"

The angel swallowed hard. "Because, you're my friend and I do not like to see you in pain."

There was silence. Long and drawn out and filled with things unsaid on both sides.

"Thank you Cas. – I don't say that enough."

"You welcome Dean. – Now sleep. I will wake you if I need to."

Nothing more was said as Dean turned onto his side and thankfully slipped into the abyss.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

Sam pulled over to the side of the road and took a couple of deep breathes. His heart had been pounding all the way from the motel. He was now a good mile outside of town and the effects of the spell where wearing off and it wasn't a nice feeling. But hell he'd been here before. The come down was never pretty. He rested his head on the steering wheel and waited for the worst to pass him by.

It took a good twenty minutes for his heart to return to its regular rhythm, for his body to stop shaking, for his mind to clear. Now he felt sick. For hours he'd had things riding around his head that should never have been there. Things involving his friend.

Hell who was he kidding? Cas was Dean's friend, he was just along for the ride. He was the third wheel in that relationship. Not that he held it against either of them. He was glad that Dean had someone he could count on, someone who wouldn't let him down. Lord knows Sam had done that enough for one life-time.

He wasn't saying that Cas didn't like him, or that he didn't like Cas. But it was more of a mutual respect. It was the two of them knowing that the other would walk though fire for Dean.

They were friend in their own way. They'd be there for each other when needed. But Cas only had one _'Best Friend'_ and the same went for Dean.

Sam stepped out of the Impala and walked around to sit on the hood, looking up at the sky. Sometimes he was a little jealous of what Dean and Cas share. A profound bond, Cas had called it. Sam could think of other word, all of which would freak Dean out.

"Balthazar!" Sam yelled at the sky with a smirk. "Balthazar, we need your help!"

When there was no reply Sam realised that maybe him coming wasn't such a good idea. He didn't have such a good track record with the free spirited rebellious angel. But there wasn't really another option.

"Balthazar, get your arse here now!" Sam yelled again, taking a lesson from the Dean Winchester school of Angel Management.

Dean didn't know how long he'd slept, but he'd most defiantly had enough to relax him. The pain in his ribs had eased just a little. For a moment Dean wondered if Cas had used his angel mojo on him, but then remembered that wasn't possible.

He was still coming out of the sleepy fog when he felt warmth against his back. His eyes snapped open and he stared at the wall taking in his surroundings. The motel room. The barricade. The silence. The cat-calls had stopped though he knew they were still out there. Hunters instincts.

Then his mind took in the arm that was slung across his middle and he stared down at the tanned sleeve of Cass trench-coat. He could feel the other man pressed rather too closely against his back. Could feel the full length of his body. Dean gently turned his head and looked over his shoulder. Cas was sleeping like a baby. His stubbly cheek pressed against Dean back. His hair in more of a mess than usually.

Dean waited for the anger to take hold, waited for that instant freak-out moment to control his mind. But it never came. He frowned at himself, while still stared down at the sleeping powerless angel. He couldn't understand it, but the anger that had been consuming him all-day was gone. He had that peaceful feeling that he now knew Cas was responsible for.

Then the freak-out hit. If Cas didn't have his powers why was Dean so calm. He should be climbing the walls. He _should_ be throwing the guy away from him and probably taking another couple of swings at him. He _should_ be yelling blue murder and telling Cas to keep the hell out of his personal space.

Yet he wasn't.

Dean didn't know what possessed him to turn around in the angels' arms to lie on his back. He didn't know why he was lying there just watching Cas sleep and he sure as hell didn't know why doing so was making him smile.

Maybe the spell had finally kicked in. Maybe he was falling for the angel just like all the others. This idea was taking root deep in his mind as he placed his hand over Cass. His arm lifting to take the angels head on his shoulder. Cas didn't wake at all during the shift in position, he simple moved into the far more comfortable position and sighed.

Dean dropped his head back to the pillow and closed his eyes, waiting nervously for the spell to take its full grip over him. Praying Sam was able to get Balthazar's help before something happened that could never be taken back.

He listened to his heart pound against his chest and the shallow steady breaths of the angel in his arms.

He didn't even realised he'd fallen asleep again the peace of holding Cas close restoring his balance.

Castiel woke to find himself pressed against Dean; the hunters' arms around him. He felt immediately uncomfortable and tried to pull away but Dean's arms tightened.

"Cas." Dean sighed sleepily. "Don't move."

Cas froze at the hunter command.

Dean sighed once more. "Unless you want to." He whispered.

Castiel looked up at Dean. "Are you alright Dean?"

"I'm perfect Cas. – Can you just stay here please." His eyes still closed and his voice gentle.

Castiel frowned. Dean only ever said please when he really, really needed something and felt desperate and Castiel had never been able to deny him anything when he pleaded.

So the angel settled back against Dean's shoulder and bit his lip, forcefully holding back a sigh of pleasure.

Obviously Dean had fallen under Eve's spell, which meant this wasn't really Dean holding him close and for some inexplicable reason that hurt. But as much as it did, Cas couldn't stop himself savoring the feeling of being here with the hunter.

His best friend.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

It was an hour since Sam had arrived to summon Balthazar and there was still no sign of the angel. Sam was growing angry, he marched furiously into the center of the road, his feet shoulder length apart. "Balthazar!" Sam screamed with frustration.

"Lord, Winchester, keep it down will you."

Sam spun around to find the angel lying on the hood of the Impala. He had sunglasses over his eyes and a cocktail in one hand. Clearly he was in the process of getting smashed.

"Where the fuck have you been? – I've been calling you for over an hour."

"Two and a half actually." Balthazar corrected with a groan. "And as anyone ever told you that your voice is graining?"

Sam shifted awkwardly, cause as a matter of fact someone had told him that. "Where the hell where you?"

"Having a party…" Balthazar said with a flourish. "Two… no… three very lovely woman and lots of these things." He held up the glass to display the blue and green mixture. "Wonderful, their called…. What was it…?" Balthazar's brow drew together in thought as he took a sip. "… Oh yes…. A Feather Ruffler…. I thought it was appropriate." He smirked.

Sam rolled his eyes and glared at the angel with what Dean always called his bitch-face.

"So Winchester, what the hell have you called me here for?"

"Castiel's in trouble. – Eve cast a spell over the town…" he pointed behind the angel. "… Everyone wants to get their hands of him…." He knew he was blushing. "…They think there in love with him…. Cas said something about Sodom and Gomorrah."

Sam stood open mouthed, bitch-faced as Balthazar doubled over with laughter. Surely he wasn't that drunk. It usually took a liquor store to get waste an angel.

Dean pulled Cas closer and pressed his lips into the angels hair. For a guy who never showered, at least to Dean's knowledge, he smelt wonderful.

"Cas." Dean whispered.

"Yes Dean."

"I – I think the spells taking hold." The hunter voice was deep, sleepy and filled with devotion.

Cas swallowed hard. "Yes Dean."

"I should leave before I do something…. I can't take back." Dean moved closer to Cas, turning his body so it was flat against the powerless angel. "Cas."

"Yes Dean." Castiel breathed, his voice had become deeper, rougher. He could feel every muscle of Dean toned hunters' body pressing against his own.

"Cas, Tell me to leave." Dean was lifting the angels chin, forcing their gazes to lock and hold for eternity. "Tell me Cas."

But Castiel remained silent, even though he could see the pleading in Dean warm hazel gaze.

"So it worked then…" Balthazar finally said. "How's your brother?" he smirked with a knowing grin.

"Dean seems unaffected." Sam said with a glare. "Did you do this?"

"Unaffected?" Balthazar frowned, ignoring Sam question and scratching his neck. "huh."

"Hey!"

Balthazar turned his attention to the younger Winchester. "Do not use that tone on me, I'm not your brother-in-law, I won't take your shit."

Sam narrowed his eyes. "Did you do this?" he repeated.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because someone needed to knock those two's heads together and it obviously wasn't going to be you. – And I was sick of all that staring, lip-lick and head tilting they call foreplay.

Sam took a deep breathe in a feign attempt to control his temper. "So you turned me and everyone in town into lust zombies…. Why? What was that meant to achieve?"

"You too?" Balthazar smirked. "… It wasn't meant to affect anyone other than your stubborn pig-head brother." The angel snapped back. "… Something must have gone wrong. – probably because of your damn brother and his deep rooted homophobic macho-pride."

"Dean is not homophobic!"

Balthazar tilted his head and reminded Sam of Castiel, though this angel's gaze was not filled with confused innocence.

"You can't just go round screwing with people's lives; we've been through this before." Sam continued. "…Whatever is going on between…" He swallowed nervously, though he'd seen it, admitting it was well, uncomfortable. "…With Dean and Cas, it's down to them to sort out. When their ready."

"I'm sorry, have you met our brothers. If we wait for them we'll be here forever. The world will end before they do anything without a little assistance."

"Balthazar you can't fuck with people like this, Jesus man!" he ran his hand through his long hair. "After everything Cas has done for you."

"I'm doing this for Castiel." Balthazar replied in a determined tone. "Lord knows why but your brother is good for him, he keeps him grounded. – Castiel need your brother and I'm just trying to make sure he get what he needs."

"By doping up a town?"

"Like I said that wasn't meant to happen."

Sam had only just realised that Balthazar had both hands free when he shoved them in his jean pockets.

"Just give them time, man. – Dean's been through a lot of shit this year, hell for the last few years. When he's ready it'll sort its self out. – As for Cas needing Dean, we've always got his back."

Balthazar smirked with a raised brow of disbelieve.

"Ok. So we've been a little preoccupied of late. But if Cas was in real trouble all he has to do is say and Dean – as well as me and Bobby. – would be there in a flash. He's family.

Balthazar laughed sarcastically. "Family huh? - And what if we don't have time."

Sam frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Balthazar stood weighing up whether to tell the Winchester what he suspected. Maybe if he knew what was happening to his favourite angel he'd back off and let his plan run its course? Granted he hadn't expected that it would back fire and infect the whole town but it made sense now he thought about it. Dean was such a stubborn arse that his denial would obviously deflect the spell. But that didn't mean his plan couldn't still work. In such a stressful situation, with his brother and the hunter trapped together avoiding the town surely they'd some to their senses. They just had to wait a bit longer.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope the way I have written Balthazar isn't too far off. Having only seen a few scenes from season 6 I had to use my imagination from what I'd seen. :)**


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

Dean was tilting Cass head up ever so slowly.

"Tell me to leave Cas, I won't be held accountable for what I do next."

"Dean…" Castiel whispered through a swiftly closing throat. "…You should leave." He did not want Dean to do anything that would cause him distress, despite how he felt.

The angel held his breath as he waited for Dean to pull away and leave but to both their surprise Dean wasn't obeying the angels command.

"Dean you should leave." Castiel repeated.

In reply to his second order, Dean smiled, shook his head and began to lower his mouth, never once breaking eye contact.

Castiel breathe was captured in his lungs as he felt the warmth of Dean's on his lips. This wasn't his first kiss, but it was most defiantly the one he wanted.

Dean's lips were inches away from the angels when Cas stopped him with a hand to his shoulder.

Castiel had to tell him. Had to confess everything before this went any further. He needed Dean to understand what he'd done.

"Cas?" Dean frowned, his whisper filled with concern. "What's wrong?"

"I – I need you to know Dean. I need you to understand…." He took a breath, swallowed before rushing onward with an explanation. "… I – It was me that got Sam out of hell I got help from Crowley he's helping me find purgatory so I can stop Raphael and keep you and Sam save I should have told you and I'm sorry but Crowley made me promise not to he said he wouldn't help if I told you I need his help Dean or Raphael with take over heaven and come after you and Sam I'm sorry I lied to you I'm sorry I deceived you Crowley's not dead I'm working with him please tell me understand…" Cas pleaded looking into the hunter eyes. He could see the anger, the hurt. "… I'm sorry Dean; really I am just trying to protect you and your brother."

Dean didn't know what to say. Cas had lied to him. He was working with the man who'd made their lives miserable for months. He'd helped the demon fake his death. Crowley was still alive. None of this made sense.

"Dean." Cas lowered his gaze guilty. "You hate me, don't you?"

"How could you Cas? _Why_?"

Castiel sighed. "I've already told you why Dean."

"But… Crowley?"

"He's the only one who could help me. You needed me to get Sam out of hell."

"Without his soul?"

Castiel met his eyes. "That wasn't supposed to happen. When I realised I tried to find a way to get his soul back."

"Dammit Cas." Dean snapped pulling away from the angel and swinging his legs off the bed, his head dropping into his hands.

Castiel did the same on the opposite side of the bed, staring silently at the wall.

"What is Crowley getting out of this deal?" Dean asked angrily.

"Control of hell."

"And of me and Sammy."

"No. – I would not allow Crowley to harm either of you."

"Bit late for that don't you think." Dean snapped sarcastically.

The two men sat silently for a few minutes, Dean trying desperately to control his anger.

"Dean?" Castiel finally asked.

"_What_?"

"I apologies for betraying you. It was never my intention."

Something in the angels' voice ripped Dean's righteous anger to shreds. "You should have told us earlier Cas. You should have come to me. I would never have asked you to save Sam, not if it meant teaming up with Crowley."

"I know you wouldn't have Dean, but you need your brother and I knew that and I wanted to make you happy again. – And I couldn't come to you."

"Why not?"

"You were with….. Lisa."

Dean's head snapped around at Cass words. Was that jealously tingeing the angels' deep voice?

"Cas? – Did you stay away all those months because of Lisa?"

The angels swallowed again before answering. "You wanted to have a normal life. I did not want to destroy that, it was one of your deepest desires Dean. You've always wanted a normal life. I wanted you to be happy. I hoped that with Sam returned you could finally have all you wanted, as a thank you."

"A thank you? For what?"

"Saving the world, not giving in to Michael, for sacrifice Sam…. For everything."

Dean walked around to Cass side of the bed and sat down next to him, his hand resting on the angels shoulder. Their gazes locked again and Dean remembered everything Cas had done for him.

"Cas…. You're a feather brain." Dean murmured.

"Pardon?" Cas tilted his head.

"Sacrificing Sammy almost killed me dude, but losing you at the same time, that made life unbearable. Of course I want a normal life, only a crazy person wouldn't. But I went to Lisa, and Lord forgive for it, because Sam made me promise to and then you left and I had nothing left. – Cas… if you would have stayed I could have lived without Sam or a normal life."

"But you love Lisa."

"Sure… how could I not, she gave me a home when I needed one, but there's a thousand different ways to love someone Cas. I've learnt that these last three years."

Cas was still frowning at him.

"Cas, I love Lisa, but I'm not in love with her. I never was. She was my ideal of what normality was. - Her and Ben. – But I've learnt rather quickly these last few months that I'm not meant to be normal, I'm a hunter, through and through, my place in on the road, saving lives, with Sammy, Bobby and hopefully with you."

Castiel's eyes softened with understanding finally and he gave Dean that small half smile. "I still have a war to fight Dean."

"Yeah, I know and we'll help, I promise."

"And Crowley?" Cas asked nervously.

"We'll deal with him too, for good this time." Dean grinned, his hand sliding up from Cass shoulder to cup his cheek. "Just don't lie to me again Okay. If you need help, if you have a problem just damn well tell me."

"Yes Dean."

Dean was moving forward again. Cas could feel the warmth of his breath again.

Castiel had been right, Dean had understood. He had been angry which the angel had expected but he had understood and Castiel knew it was because he'd told him the truth. He hadn't waited for Dean to discover it on his own, like Sam had done.

The angel smiled as Dean moved closer. They would find a way to deal with heaven and Crowley together.

Skin brushed skin, warm and comforting.

There was nothing that could separate them now.

They would stand as a family – Dean, Him, Sam and Bobby. – Against all comers.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER EIGHTTEEN

Sam and Balthazar stood watching each other, Sam growing impatient. "Balthazar?"

"So you want me to break the spell and put everything back to rights?"

"Yes."

"And if your way leads to disaster?"

Sam scowled at him. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Again Balthazar weighted up whether to tell. "You choice Winchester…" he finally said. "…We can do this my way, wait for the two of them to come to their senses and both our brother will be happy with the results and this madness will be a small price to pay for saving them both…. Or we can do this your way and allow nature to take its course, but I warn you, your way may not have the happy ending we're all hoping for."

"Balthazar you're not making any sense. What aren't you telling us?"

"Just choice Winchester?"

Sam frowned trying desperately to figure out what the angel was keeping from him. Weighing up whether he was right about forcing Dean to deal with his issues.

But there was no really choice, if this spell wasn't affecting Dean it was just putting Cas in danger and putting a load of innocent people through unnecessary trauma. No. there wasn't a choice. Whatever Balthazar was hiding, he'd get it out of him later, but for now this needed to be fixed.

"My way." Sam said coolly.

Balthazar sighed, shrugged his shoulders and raised his fingers.

"What can I get you?" asked the waitress in the diner.

Dean looked up at the bright young red-haired woman. She didn't look at any of them as she took their order. "I'll have the special."

"Coffee." Said Bobby in his usual gruff manner.

"Short-stack and Coffee." Smiled Sammy even though the woman was staring at her pad.

All eyes, including the waitresses turned onto Castiel. He looked up at the waitress.

"Nothing, Thank you."

Dean glanced up to see her reaction to the bland, emotionless reply. She simple shrugged her shoulders and marched away, leaving them alone.

Dean continued to scan the diner taking in the average Joe sat three stalls behind Sam and Cas and the trucker who sat that the counter.

"Are you sure that she's here?" Sam asked Bobby.

"That the tip I got."

"It doesn't seem like there much of a reason, they wasn't any omens or strange deaths. I think this is a wild goose chase."

Dean's eye snapped to Castiel, waiting for him to make some comment about how they weren't chasing geese. But the angel just sat there. Silent. He did turn to meet Dean's eyes.

Suddenly Dean had the feeling he had forgotten something. Something important, vital even. He searched his mind but there was nothing there.

"I will go and take a look around." Castiel said glancing around to see if anyone was watching. Then he was gone.

The End

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for all your reviews and for reading. I'm glad you enjoy Everyone Wants A Piece of Cas... **


End file.
